Rogue
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: A virus was released by Itex that benefited almost everybody. But for those it didn't benefit, it changed them greatly. They were turned into the vampires. Not the sparkling kind, but the full-on will-burn-in-light vampires. Now that Max has joined a clan of vampires, she has to face the Flock, her feelings for Desisten, and her part in saving the world. T for violence. MaxxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, yes the Flock comes in briefly during this chapter, but they will leave this chapter or next chapter. They may or may not come back later. All the past stuff is explained in this chapter as well. Enjoy! Review!**

_Max POV_

The unlucky Few. That's what we were called by the humans. To us, we were vampires. I mean, we sucked blood and burned in the light. What else was there for us? the humans feared us, so we were driven underground. I was forced to abandon my family, like the others. But I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. We were fighting earlier that day when the light started to burn me. My wings had shrunk considerably, which no one noticed since Fang came back. A vote had been taken. I wasn't the leader anymore. Fang took over.

I had left two days after the burn. I knew. It was time to leave. I couldn't be there and endanger them anymore. I left. And after three days, I was taken in by the Clan. The Clan stayed underground, in tunnels intricately constructed. We had an entire civilization down here. Any children of the Clan were taught self-defense from the age of three. I had been put directly into training. We were hoping to take out the company that was ruining our lives. Itex. We were rejected by society. We were rejected by our families. We couldn't go back. But we would when the time was right. And we would take down Itex.

I walked down the Eastern Third corridor on my way to the training facilities. I was a trainer now, working with the youngest of the Clan. They were extremely self-disciplined, making my job easy. I pitied my friend, Desisten, because he had to work with some of the roudy ones. There were some here who didn't want to train, but knew they had to. So, to make their trainers life worse, they wouldn't pay attention and would constantly act up. The roudy ones were mainly people who had it easy as humans, so they thought they'd have it easy in the Clan. There were also vampires who were rebellious from the start, such as Desisten and myself. He and I met during training, and made the trainer's life the worst we possibly could. We got our names on the Wall of Unending Torture, which was a wall where those who were deemed the most annoying got to write their name in black Sharpie so it was on the rock forever. The trainers weren't to happy about that one.

Just as I walked into the cavern I lived in, I heard something jump at me from behind, tackling me into the room. Going on the instincts we were trained to fight with, I punched him in the gut, to be blocked by his foot hitting my hand. Now is a good time to mention that Desisten and I are dating. Which, yes, we vampires still do. We were human after all, we still have human emotions! Desisten and I had shared the same cavern since we joined the Clan three years ago. We were assigned to live with each other when we joined, and grew so close they just kept us together. There were other clans, and there were caverns connecting us to them, but there was never war. We were civilized enough not to have war, since all of us had seen the effects of war on the surfac.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tackle me?" I asked, "Ninety?"

"Nine-thousand, eight hundred, twenty six. But who's counting?" he asked.

"You are, obviously," I said to him.

"Har har," he replied, "But seriously, why can't I tackle you?"

"It's annoying! And I end up trying to punch you! You almost lost a fang a few years ago because of that!"

He rolled his eyes and helped me up, kissing me on the forehead.

"Come on," I said, "We need to get to work on the training plans."

"Fine," he said, "But why are you always working so hard? We could go to the city center. Do some shopping, have some fun."

Yes, we have shops here. You don't see shop signs, even though all of us are extremely academic. We just know which stores we liked and which ones we didn't.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this one, "Fine, but only this once."

"You're only saying that. You know I'll win you into doing something at city center again sooner or later."

And I watched as he flashed his beautiful smile. Desisten was the best guy one could dream of. He had brownish-black hair and deep blue eyes. His smile was perfect, and I couldn't believe I put up with him. It was his attitude. Somehow, it was annoying yet calming at the same time. Just as we walked out, we ran into a messenger from Ladios. Ladios had taken on his name when he rose to power. He made the laws about blood drinking and such. He also sent trainers out on hunts. If we were after someone from Itex or the School, we were sent out without weapons, but in the night three days before we were due to drink them dry.

As we walked into Ladios's office, he looked up.

"Ah," he said, "You two. Just who I wanted to see. First of all, we have a group of unaffected mutants taken by the School. Your first job is to take out the man in charge of their testing, Jeb Batchelder. Then you bring them here. We'll train them, and give them a place to stay."

I had a sneaking suspicion it was the Flock, but there was the possibility it was someone else. Desisten and I ran out as fast as we could once we were dismissed, which was very fast. We hoped to get through the tunnel and out into the world before the light came. There were several hiding places for us, if you knew where to look.

We were able to get out of the caverns and half way to the School before the night ended. We must have been up earlier than we thought. We sprinted into a cavern just as the sun started to reach us.

When night fell again, we sprinted the rest of the way there. We had free reign over the Erasers. We were permitted to drink them dry whenever. Ladios had been an experiment as well, and knew what it was like. So... yeah.

As Desisten and I snuck into the School, we slowly made our way down the halls. We were paying attention for any kind of hints to where the Flock was. If we had to, we would split up. We avoided that, though, because last time we did that, both of us were put in fatal danger. It was night, so the Erasers were few in number, and the lights were off. Just as we walked into the storage room for the mutants, we realized we still had our form fitting black training tops on. I had my loose black ankle-length skirt and Desisten had the bottoms to the training uniform he wore. We walked by a cage when I felt a presence enter my mind. I quickly pushed it out and knelt down. Angel. The rest of the Flcok was around her, which made Angel's cage. She immediately backed away from me, but then came closer when she realized who it was. Desisten had gotten Fang and Iggy and I had gotten Nudge. The only one left was Gazzer. After releasing them, I turned to Fang.

"What are you doing here?" he asked before I could get my question out.

"What do you mean? This is a rescue mission," I said.

"Mission? That's why you're here? Why come back and rescue us if your coward enough to leave?" he was fuming by this point.

"Yeah Max," Angel said, "Why did you come back?"

"Like I said, this was a rescue mission. It was given from Ladios himself. I can't argue with the orders, only complete them," I said. I wasn't surprised about the treatment, but I was surprised that Desisten kept his mouth shut.

"Ladios? What are you? Some fighter or something? And since when did you take orders from anybody?" Fang asked, "Where's the Max I used to love?"

"She's changed," I said, "And I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm what I am. I'm not human, but I'm not a mutant. I lost my wings a long time ago."

"So you're one of the Virus Children," Angel said, "The ones who were turned into vampires? We don't want to be saved by you!"

This was just what I wanted. With luck, Jeb would come back to see what the ruckus was about (he didn't leave work. Ever.) and would see me. Giving Desisten, who was hiding in the shadows a chance to bite him in the shoulder and leave him down for the count.

Just as the argument got heated, Jeb walked in with an Eraser gaurd. The Erasers went for me, but the bite was all I needed. Desisten had Jeb out in seconds. We took the Flock (by force for those of you who are wondering) to the cave we could get to before the sun rose. Desisten and I sat in the shadows while the Flock was running around, enjoying the freedom. They fell asleep and I realized we shouldn't take them back yet. They weren't ready for the amount of discipline required in our society. Desisten and I left them that night with a note that said:

_You aren't ready yet. We will be waiting, but you may never be ready. We were forced to grow up really fast, you just aren't there yet._

**Each chapter is in one POV. It'll mainly go from Max's POV to Desisten's POV. But Fang's will be for next chapter, which will be really short. Sorry! Write for you all later!**

**~AkitaNeruVocaloid**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fang POV_

I landed that night, ready for a night of running some more, but saw something etched into the dirt.

It was a note.

And it infuriated me.

Why? How? What? Was she just supposed to rescue us and get back? What's going on here? I flew up to the Flock.

"Looks like we're on our own again. Iggy, Nudge, make a fire."

Nudge went down quietly and quickly. Good. She's finally getting the drill. Maybe I wouldn't have to smack her. I had a tighter hold of these rats than Max ever did. And that Desisten character, what the heck? How did she expect to 'train' us if he was the trainer. He hung back and then launched at Jeb. Anyone can do that. Even me.

"Iggy," I said, "You haven't spoken in months. Say something or I'll beat you over the head with a stick."

It was a legitimate threat.

Instead of saying something to me that was friendly, such as asking how I wanted my roasted squirell, he cursed me out. Of course, I smacked him with a stick. I may seem mean, but that was what needed to happen. They didn't even need to do all of their chores with Max. Now they did what I told them to without arguing.

I watched as Nudge cowered from me. The humanity had been stripped from me back during my early days at the School. I was never able to connect to the others. That's why I was always the emotionless one. I glared as they each started to do what I requested. I watched on with glee as they watched me warily. This is what I lived for.


End file.
